(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 1,3,5-trioxane composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 1,3,5-trioxane composition which can be advantageously used as an insect-proofing agent and a starting material for the production of industrial chemicals.
(2) Description of the Related Art
1,3,5-Trioxane (sometimes referred to as "trioxane" hereinafter) is an important substance which is widely used on an industrial scale not only as an insect-proofing agent but also as a starting material for the production of a polyacetal resin and a starting material for the organic synthesis.
In general, flaky or powdery solid trioxane is defective in that flakes or particles are agglomerated in a vessel during the storage to cause caking and form large masses and re-pulverization should be performed when the trioxane is supplied to various molding steps or is transferred. Furthermore, when powdery solid trioxane is molded into tablets, the trioxane adheres to a mortar and a pestle to reduce the operation efficiency.